Future Card Buddyfight Yaoi One Shots
by Light complex
Summary: One shots Boi
1. chapter 1

Gao Mikado sat in his room thinking about his friends but when he had started thinking about Drum his face started to turn red which was unusual his buddy Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum was in the shower at the moment so he couldn't notice the black and red hair boy blushing "I need to get ready for bed..." Gao muttered to himself softly he started to undress his cut body showing his legs, ass, and chest were showing he put on a pajama shirt and had on his underwear.

Gao soon heard the sound of the shower turning off and out came his buddy Drum. Drum looked at Gao with a sort of look of lust which was new to him but Gao just smiled and covered up himself with the blanket Drum climbed into bed next to him after drying off his hair. Gao had already fallen asleep while Drum put and arm around Gao and drifted to sleep.

At about three in the morning Gao was woken up by something wet touching his waist Gao moved his hand to his waist and it was sticky Gao brought the hand up to his face he licked the white substance. "Salty..." let out Gao and he put his hand back down to his waist and felt something round in his hand and he tried to bring it to his face but it didn't budge but drum had started moving "I-is that his d-dick" Gao said and blushed "he must be having a good dream." Gao said quietly.

Gao scooted down the bed to where Drum had his dick at and he licked it soon putting his mouth over Drum's dick moving his head back and forth he could hear the moans come out from Drum in his sleep. Drum woke up without Gao noticing and smiled Drum moved and Gao moved with him now Gao was between his legs sucking his dick as Drum looked at him.

Drum lost his mind with one last moan and came into Gao's mouth he could hear the giggles of Gao swallowing the cum. Gao come out from under the sheets Gao started to pull down his underwear and pulled them off dropping them on the ground and slowly putting his dick in drum's mouth.

Drum moved his head back and forth pretty fast which made him moan like crazy Gao ended up cumming a very big old out into Drums mouth. Gao scooted back to where the two were face to face both blushing as they looked at each other

"I've decided to make you my helper when I can't get anyone else to help me pwease..." Gao said nicely "sounds good to me but can we finish" Drum said and Gao nodded moving his waist to Drums ass ramming it in quickly going in and out as fast as possible

"Ngh... this feels amazing..." Gao said and Gao couldn't hold it a little more he eventually came into Drum's ass and pulling out he soon layed his lips on drums and Drum kissed back Gao grabbed his underwear and put them back on

Gao and Drum started to cuddle as they fell asleep and soon both fell asleep until the morning.


	2. Gao X Baku

Gao was in the bath with Baku because his mom forced them to take a bath because they came back covered in mud and grime. Gao was washing his hair and he looked at Baku his hair was longer than it usually looks "you should get a hair cut Baku..." Gao said "same as well to you" Baku said and smiled at him

Baku got out of the bath and Baku didn't give Gao a warning so Gao just watched Baku but soon Gao did the same now the two boys were naked in the bathroom together they emptied the bathtub of the water

Gao went for the door but he forgot his towel and when he turned his dick hit Baku's ass Gao grabbed his and baku's towel handing Baku his towel as he covered himself with his own towel

The two were now in Gao's bedroom in underwear and a pajama shirt Gao had got a new bed which was a full size bed instead of a twin sized bed Baku layed on the Bed and so did Gao. Gao was scrolling through movies to watch as Baku through out suggestions and Gao finally picked one of baku's putting it on.

"It's a bit more quieter here because Drum is out training in Dragon world" Gao explained in a happy tone "sure is" Baku let out exhaustedly he soon let out a yawn to follow

Baku was facing Gao most of the time not paying attention to the movie but paying attention to him Gao looked behind him towards Baku and climbed up on top of him Gao soon let out a laugh

"Bakuuuu..." Gao trailed on but soon moving his face closer to a blushing Baku "what are you d-doing Gao." Baku said quietly and Gao places his lips on Baku's

Baku bit Gao's bottom lip for entrance into his mouth and he was granted it soon enough Baku's tounge dominated Gao's mouth searching every inch as the two pulled away from their sloppy kiss A trail of saliva was spreading out from their tounges

Baku started to kiss and suck on Gao's neck leaving hickeys whereever he went on Gao's neck but Gao was big moaning mess as Baku was doing this Gao was already trying to get his shirt and underwear off and reaching for baku's clothes as well

Gao and Baku undressed and were making out Baku trailed off going to Gao's nipples he started to suck on one and started tweaking the other with his fingers all Gao could do is moan during this time which he wasn't against

Baku stopped what he was doing and he smiled at Gao. Baku giggled and went to Gao's dick and slowly put the 9 inch dick in his mouth it would've been harder for Gao because his is 11 inches

Baku was licking and sucking on Gao's dick like a pro and Gao enjoyed every last bit of it because of his moaning.

Before Gao and Baku knew it Gao had came into Baku's mouth smiling he licked it all up and swallowed the cum all up Gao was smiling because he knew what was coming next

Baku positioned himself at Gao's entrance soon pushing in and out of the black and red haired boys ass he was having more fun than he has at Deck building during this

Baku was going fast at points and also slow at some points and soon Gao got cum up in the ass because of Baku he didn't complain because he loved it soon enough Baku pulled out and the two were laying on Gao's bed naked one had cum in their ass the other had cum dripping out of their dick

Soon the two boys were cuddling completely naked under a nice blanket Gao was having the best time of his life and he knew Baku was too "Baku let's do this again some time like in the shower or in the bath possibly a threesome with drum you never know the possibilities" Gao said and Baku smiled drifting off to sleep along with Gao following close behind to sleep


End file.
